1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning and rinsing dentures. More specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus for ultrasonically cleaning dentures and thereafter rinsing off the cleaning solution.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to use chemical, mechanical or vibratory means to clean objects immersed within a liquid solution. Ideally, a particular cleaning solution is selected in conjunction with mechanical or vibratory means to cooperatively clean objects. Certain cleaning methods are set forth in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,562 to Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,446 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,706 to Leifman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,869 to Loria, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,456 to Longo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,982 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,881. However, these patents do not disclose the preferred method for cleaning dentures.
Ideally, dentures are soaked in a mild acidic cleaning solution and then subjected to ultrasonic vibrations. However, a drawback exists with this cleaning method, as the mild acidic cleaning solution needs to be rinsed from the dentures before use. Because of the obvious safety implications from failing to rinse the acidic cleaning solution, this preferred cleaning method has not been heretofore made available for home use. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for chemically and ultrasonically cleaning dentures and subsequently rinsing the chemical agent from the dentures.